Convictions reniées
by Chrisy-n'etoile
Summary: H.G/D.M. Et si toutes vos convictions était fausse ? Et si vous tombiez amoureux de votre ennemi juré ? Les choses ne sont pas tout le temps ce que l'on pense...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Bon, c'est juste une petite histoire ! C'est la première que je fais sur le couple Hermione/Drago. Alors soyez indulgent avec moi =p ! Je ne sais pas jusqu'où ira mon imagination, donc pas de nombre spécial de chapitre ! **

**Attention : Alternative POV et narration ! **

**Chapitre 1 : **Préfète ? Oui, mais sans lui !

Gare 9/3 quart. Une jeune fille arrive en courant. Ses cheveux brun cuivré, tombe en cascade dans son dos. Ses yeux pétillent. Elle s'arrête essoufflée. Et puis reprends sa course.

-Hermione !! Dépêche toi ! Tu as faillis être en retard !

-C'est bon Ron ! Je suis là. Mes parents ne voulais pas me laissée sans me dire au revoir ! Où est Harry ? Dit la jeune fille.

Cette jeune fille, c'est Hermione. Étudiante a Poudlard. 7 ème année.

Ce jeune homme, c'est Ron. Étudient a Poudlard. 7 ème année.

Et leur ami, c'est Harry. Étudient à Poudlard. 7 ème année. Survivant. Et destructeur de Lord Voldemort.

La guerre est fini. Voldi est mort. Et nos trois jeunes héros rentrent une fois de plus à Poudlard. Trois jeunes héros ? Non, il y en a plus que trois …

-Il est déjà dans le compartiment ! Allez dépêche toi ! Quoi ? Tu as encore emmenée ce Chat ?

-Il a un nom ! C'est Patenrond ! Et je suis sure qu'il a plus de quotient intellectuelle que toi !

-Pff.

Nos deux jeunes amis montèrent enfin dans le train. Ils rentrent dans un compartiment. Il y a déjà Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna.

-Hermione ! Ce que tu as pu changée en trois mois ! Tes cheveux ont tellement poussée et tu as au moins pris une bonne taille de soutif euh... je voulais dire de longueurs de cheveux et euh...

-Bien rattrapée Harry, mais c'est loupée ! Dit Ginny. Mais c'est vrai que tu as beaucoup changée !

-Vous aussi ! Mais j'ai une chose importante a vous annoncer : Je...

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase.

-Mademoiselle Granger ! Vous devriez vous trouvée dans le compartiment des Préfets en chefs ! Allez ! Ne tardez pas a vous y rendre ! Interrompit le professeur McGonagal.

-Quoi ? Préfète en chef ?

-Oui Ron, cela t'étonne tant que ça ? Dit ironiquement Hermione. J'ai reçue un courrier par hibou de McGonagal cet été ! Alors vous avez devant vos yeux, la nouvelle préfète en chef des Griffondors ! -Wow!!!! S'exclamait-t-ils

-Je dois vous laisser ! On se retrouve a Poudlard !

C'est ainsi que notre chére demoiselle se dirigea vers son nouveau compartiment.

**POV – Hermione**

Roooh, Il ne pouvait pas mettre une étiquette indiquant le compartiment non ?

-Eh bien Granger ? On s'est perdu ?

-A ha, vraiment très drôle Malefoy, et toi ? Tu as perdu tes toutous ? Dis je en m'éloignant.

Quel imbécile ce Malefoy... Son père a beau être mort, il reste le même...

AH ! Trouver ! C'est pas trop tôt ! J' entre. Poufsouffle et Serdaigle sont déjà la. C'est Cho Chang. Et l'autre, je ne le connais pas.

Comme au habitude des Serpentards, leur préfet n'est pas là !

Je m'assoie a coter de Cho Chang. Mais elle ne me parle pas. Elle est sure que j'avais une liaison avec Harry lorsqu'il sortait plus ou moins ensemble. Elle est aussi persuadée que c'est de ma faute si il l'a quittée. Elle ai vraiment trop c*nne cette fille … Qu'importe. Je suis sensée partagée mes appartements avec le Poufsouffle ! Tiens, voilà le Serpentard, la porte s'ouvre …

-Toi ! Ma voix se mélangea avec celle de Malefoy. Dite moi que je rêve ! Continuais-je. Mais comment toi Malefoy a tu pu être nommé préfet en chef ?? Tu t'es trompé de compartiment ! Ce n'est possible autrement !

-Et bien non vois tu ! Ma chére Granger, tu es pitoyable ! C'est plutôt a moi de te demandé ce que tu fais là : Une sang de bourbe ne devrait pas être préfète !

-Car tu crois qu'un fils de Mangemort devrait l'être ? Demandais-je ironiquement.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévue, c'était la réaction de ce cher Malefoy quand ma phrase fut prononcer. Son regard se remplit de haine, puis il me prit par la gorge et me bloqua contre le mur du compartiment. Puis il prononça en appuyant et détachant chaque mot :

-Je n'ai rien a voir avec mon père. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Mets toi bien ça dans le crane Granger.

-Lâche là ! Dit le Poufsouffle dont j'ignorai toujours le nom.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Malefoy lâcha son emprise sur moi.

-Monsieur Malefoy, voulez vous bien laisser tranquille mademoiselle Granger ?

McGonagal venait d'entre pour nous donner les instruction qui s'appliquerait une fois arrivé a Poudlard. Malefoy me lâcha enfin.

-Il va falloir vous entendre mieux que cela si vous voulez que votre cohabitation ce passe bien. Continua McGonagal.

-Quoi ??? Ma voix ce mêla une fois de plus a celle de Malefoy.

-Eh bien oui ! Griffondors et serpentard partagerons leurs appartements et Poufsouffle et Serdaigle seront également ensemble !

-C'est impossible. Lâchai-je. Dumbledore ne peut pas nous faire ça !

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Granger. Continua Malefoy.

Cohabiter avec Malefoy, c'est hors de question ! Préfète oui ! Mais sans lui !

**Voilà ! Ce sera tous pour ce premier chapitre ! **

**Chrisy**


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur :

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis pas très occupée en ce moment, donc j'ai postée ce chapitre un peu en avance !

Attention : Alternative POV et auteur ! Et peut être du lemon dans un moment !

Chapitre 2 : 

Dans un monde parallèle au notre, dans un monde où magie et malédiction existe, un train arrive à sa destination.

Une jeune brune sort de ce train en pestant :

-Ah, il va m'entendre Dumbledore ! Il va m'entendre çà c'est sur !

-Hemie, je t'en pire, calme toi ! On va aller en parler à Dumbledore ! Mais je t'en prie calme toi !

-Que je me calme ? Harry ! Je vais devoir partagée mes appartements avec Malefoy ! Alors s'il te plait, ne me dis pas de me calmée ! Moi qui pensais m'amuser lors de cette dernière année !

-Toi ! T'amuser ?! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi 'mione ! Je comprends que tu sois énervée mais quand même !

-Ron, tais toi ! N'en rajoute pas ou je te fais cracher des limaces par la bouche !

-Tu n'oserai pas ?!

-Du calme ! S'énerva le garçon au cheveux couleur de gais.

Nos adolescents, tous trois énervés, surtout la charmante brune, se dirigeaient vers des calèches.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Pov Hermione :

Raah. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire !

-Hermione ! Hermione !

-Hein oui ?

-Qu'a dit Dumbledore ?

-Euh, Ginny, tu t'engage à énerver Hermione là ! Dit mon cher Ron adorée =='

-Que je devais restée avec Malefoy ! Pour assemblée les deux maisons qu'il m'a dit. Je t'en ficherai moi des maisons ! Raaaah ! Nan mais franchement ! Il lui est passé quoi par la tête ?

-Je te l'avais dit Ginny !

-Ron ?

-Oui ?

-Tais-toi !

J'étais totalement excédée ! Malefoy est un être totalement méprisable. Je me demande comment il a réussi à former un fan-club. Dire que certaines s'évanouissent sur son passage. Elles doivent surement avoir un grain. C'est pas possible autrement. Surtout cette Parkinson ! Elle est folle à liée celle la !

Elle a carrément...

-Hermione ! Hermione ! HERMIONE ! S'énerva Harry.

-QUOI !

-On a fini de manger ! Il faut que l'on rejoigne nos appartement. Et toi aussi. Tu sais que tu ne peut pas pénétrée dans la salle commune des Griffondors. On se voit demain. Tu nous retrouve ici pour le Petit-déjeuné ! Ne soit pas en retard !

-Promis. A demain !

C'est à contre cœur que je m'éloignais de mes amis. Surtout pour aller rejoindre cet infâme Malefoy !

Raah, pourquoi je perd tous mes repaires ? D'habitude, je suis incollable sur le château ! C'était quel étage déjà ?

C'est bon. Je reconnais le tableau. Zut. Le mot de passe. Argh ! C'était quoi ? Ah oui !

-Convictions reniées

-Bonsoir mademoiselle Granger.

-C'est çà. Murmurai-je. Gentil tableau, gentil.

J'entrai pour la première fois dans mes appartements commun. Et la salle commune était …

Saccagée !!!

Je me retrouvais avec une salle totalement sans dessus-dessous ! Le canapé rouge et vert, retourné ! Des vases cassés ! Un tapis, euh, était-ce un tapis ?

Et un Malefoy. En train de courir après mon chat. Quoi ? Mon chat ?

-GRANGER !!! Si tu pouvais retenir TA chose !

-Ceci est un chat Malefoy. Peut être est tu aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué !

Patenron ! Panier !

A mon ordre, Patenron se dirigea vers son panier et s'y coucha. Malefoy se redressa. Ses cheveux habituellement si bien coiffé partait de travers. Il étais tout débraillé. Il était mignon comme ça. Hein ?

Nan, je n'ai pas pu dire ça !

-Granger, je ne veux plus jamais revoir ce... ce... ce... ce chat ! Tu m'entends ? Tu te le garde dans ta chambre !

-Tu as eu peur d'un gros matou, Malefoy ? Lui répondis-je ironiquement.

Je lançais quelques sort de rangement et de reparo.

Une fois la salle remise en état, elle était plutôt sympa. Agréable. Nos deux couleurs étais mélange. C'est assez joli je trouve.

BLAM.

Pff. Il peut toujours claqué la porte, ça ne change rien.

Je me dirige vers la porte portant l'inscription : Hermione.

J'ouvre. Mes valises sont déjà là. Comme chaque année.

La pièce est spacieuse. Décoré au couleurs de Griffondors. Faudrait pas changer les habitudes !

Un lit à baldaquin. Double. Ça c'est génial ! Avant on avait les petits lits simples ! Je m'étale dessus à plat dos. Un petit sort de rangement et mes affaires sont dans le placard. Je me relève. M'approche de ma Fenêtre. Merlin ! Il y a même un balcon !

Je sors. Merde. Le balcon passe par la salle de bain, et continue jusqu'à la chambre de Malefoy.

Lui aussi est dehors. Il est accoudé à la rambarde.

Ses yeux gris sont perdus dans le vague de la nuit.

Il m'entend. Me fixe puis rentre dans sa chambre.

Son comportement me gonfle. On va devoir cohabité ensemble toute l'année, on pourrait peut être faire une trêve ! Quoique, j'ai aucune envie de sympathisé avec Malefoy.

J'en peut plus.

C'est magnifique. D'ici on a la vue de tout le jardin. Tout est calme et silencieux à cette heure ci.

Je repense au yeux de Malefoy. Ce gris, il est merveilleux. Il a le regard tellement intense !

Merlin ! Il se fait tard !

Je rentre. Après une journée pareil, je n'ai qu'un envie : prendre une douche !

Chose dite, chose faite. J'attrape mes affaires de toilette et me dirige vers la salle de bains. Elle se situe entre ma chambre et celle de Malefoy.

J'entre. Et tombe nez à nez avec ... Malefoy !

Surprise, je recule. Me prends les pieds dans je ne sais quoi et tombe sur les fesses !

-Et bien Granger ! On ne tient plus sur ces pieds ?

Vexée, je me relève rapidement.

Malefoy est torse-nu. Il est pas si musclé que je ne le pensais !

Enfin il a comme même des muscles grâce au Quiditch mais pas autant que je croyais. Mais ça va bien. Juste comme il faut.

Vêtu d'un boxer en 3D. Ses cheveux blond, presque blanc, mouillé, retombe sur son visage d'ange. Ses yeux grisés me fixent encore.

On pourrait dire qu'il est beau !

Euh, je fais quoi là ! Je suis limite en train de fantasmé sur Drago Malefoy !

Oh merlin !

Il me fixe encore. D'interminables secondes passent. Puis enfin, il sort et rentre dans sa chambre.

Je suis figée comme une statue. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits et je rentre dans la salle de bain.

Je laisse couler l'eau sur ma peau.

Elle est chaude. Cela me fit réalisée à quelle point j'avais froid.

Je reste un bon quart d'heure comme çà.

Puis je décide de sortir. Enfile un vieux tee-shirt et me dirige vers ma chambre. Puis mon lit.

Je m'allonge. Et repense a Malefoy. Il était beau tout a l'heure.

C'est dur à avouer mais tellement vrai !

Ne nous égarons pas tout de même !

Il reste un Malefoy ! Un vulgaire petit mécréant !

Mais dans ses yeux, il y avait une petite lueur.

Je saurai dire si c'était de la méchanceté ou de la... Tristesse ?

Mais avant que je puisse tranché, je m'endormis.

Voilà ! Merci a mes deux reviewers !!

Même si j'aimerai en avoir plus =p

J'aime bien avoir l'avis des gens. Savoir ce qu'il pense. Si mon histoire est totalement merdique ou si il faut que je continue.

Voili-Voilou

J'espère que mes lecteurs continue a me lire !

A bientôt

Chrisy.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur :Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée de ne pas avoir écrit la suite dans les temps impartie =S

**Attention**** :** Alternative POV et narrateur !

**Chapitre 3:** Je n'ai pas pris ta défense Malefoy ...

Il était une fois une jeune fille, brune aux cheveux long et bouclés. Mais un sort lui avait été jetée. Elle était condamnée à dormir pour l'éternité. Seul un beau et valeureux prince charmant pouvait la délivrée de ce maléfice …

Euh, vous êtes sûr ?

-Bordel Granger ! Lève toi ! Les cours commence dans dix minutes !

-Rooh, qu'est ce que tu m' veux toi ?! Va gueuler ailleurs !

-Comme tu veux ! Mais le cours de potions commence dans huit minutes !

-Mais oui c'est ça, va-t'en... HEIN !!! Huit minutes … Cours de potions …

Merlin !

La jeune Granger se lève, se dévêtit, puis revêtit sa tenue d'écolière en quatrième vitesse.

Elle courait vers les cachots. Puis, elle s'arrêta devant une porte. Pris une grande inspiration et enfin ; elle toqua.

**Pov : Hermione :**

TOC-TOC

Petit les coups, léger, il entendra peut être pas et je pourrai rentrée discretos !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà ! C'est notre chère Granger ! Premier jour, et déjà en retard !

Oui, bon ; je suis en retard. Et alors ! Raah ! Quand c'est son petit serpentino préféré, il dit rien ! Évidement ! Mais je répondis doucement :

-Je me suis pas réveiller. Je suis désolée.

Quelle plate excuses ! Mais tellement vrai ! ==''

-Parce que ça dort une-sang-de-bourbe ?

Je ne fis aucune attention à la réflexion de Zabini. Il est comme Malefoy de toute façon !

Je file m'assoir entre Harry et Ron.

-On t'a attendu ce matin !

-Je sais Ron, je sais. Mais comme tu le vois, j'ai eu un problème de réveil !

-Tu n'as pas fait le sort habituelle ?

-Nan, j'ai perdu l'habitude !

-Mr. Weasley, vous draguerais Mlle. Granger plus tard !

Le rouge monta aux joue de Ron et Harry eu un sourire en coin.

Une heure et demie d'ennui plus tard.

-Euh, si tu veux, demain, je peux venir frapper a ta porte. C'était Harry qui venait de me proposer ça d'une petite voix timide.

-Nan, ça devrait aller. Mais tu sais, je ne serai surement pas aller en cours sans l'aide de Malefoy.

-De Malefoy ?! La voix de Ron m'explosa les tympans.

-Oui, de Malefoy. C'est lui qui est venu me réveiller ce matin.

-Il est rentré dans ta chambre ?!

-Bin oui patate ! Il faut bien que Malefoy rentre dans la chambre de Mione pour la réveiller !

-Ce que tu peut être bête Ronald quand tu veux !

-Mais je suis sur que Malefoy doit préparer quelque chose. Il est juste venu pour faire l'état des lieu et prendre ses repères !

-Ron ! Il est juste venu me réveiller ! Ne l'accuse pas comme ça !

-Mione ? Depuis quand prend tu la défense de ce serpent ?

-Je ne prends pas se défence ! Mais vous l'accuser sans preuve ! Et … Euh... Je n'aime pas ça !

Je mis fin à la conversation en partant en courant jusqu'à ma chambre de préfète.

C'est toute essoufflée que j'y arrivais enfin. Exténuée, je m' affalais sur le canapé de ma salle commune.

Mais que ce qui m'était passée par la tête ?! Prendre la défense de Malefoy ! Je deviens folle !

La porte qui claqua, me fit sortir de mes pensée.

-Tiens ! Granger !

-Tiens ! Malefoy !

Silence pesant_ Mouche qui vole... Il est toujours planté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je me décide a parlée :

-Merci. Pour ce matin.

-Merci. Pour tout à l'heure.

-De quoi ?!

-Pour avoir pris ma défense et avoir défiée tes amis pour moi.

-Je n'ai pas pris ta défense. Et on ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne se faisait pas d'écouter une conversation sans y être invité ?

Je suis sure et certaine d'avoir vu ses lèvres frémir et ses yeux s'éteindre. Quelle conne !

-Comme tu voudra Granger. Mais pourquoi nier la vérité ?!

Raah ! Ce qu'il m'agace ! Je me reléve du canapé. Puis part en direction de ma chambre.

Dans l'encadrement, je m'arrête, me retourne, le fixe dans les yeux puis dis :

-Je n'ai pas pris ta défense Malefoy...

Hey ! C'est tout pour le moment !

Suite prochainement ! Promis !

Bsx ! Merci à mes lecteurs !


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellow ! Contente de vous retrouvé ! **

**Les amis ? La famille ? Le chien ? Ce chapitre ?**

**Attention**** :** Alternative POV et narrateur !

**Chapitre 4 : T'as gagné.**

-Aha ! J'en étais sûre !

Une jolie brune sortie en trombe de la chambre d'un joli blond.

Ce dernier, avachit sur un canapé rouge et vert, lisait un magasine sorcier. Il leva a peine les yeux quand la brunette explosa :

-Malefoy ! Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi je viens de retrouver mon livre dans TES affaires ??!!??!!

-...

-Eh ! Je te cause !! Tu pourrais au moins répondre quand quelqu'un te parle !

-...

-Tu me pompes vraiment sur le système Malefoy ! J'en ai marre de toi !

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dumbledore a t' il modifié l'assemblage des maisons ?!

-Granger, si tu me laissais te répondre au lieu de t'exciter comme une folle, tu saurais que : oui, je t'ai pris ton livre car je me préoccupe de ma culture générale ! Et oui, je te pompe l'air parce que j'aime le faire !

-... Depuis quand tu approfondis ta culture général en lisant _Les hauts de Hurlevent_ (1) ? Qui plus est un livre moldu !

-Je me suis dis que cela pourrais être intéressant ! Et toi aussi tu es sur le point de me pomper l'air !

-Ne touche plus jamais à mes affaires Malefoy.

Et la brunette partie en direction de ce qui semblait être sa chambre...

**Pov Hermione :**

Je me rendais tranquillement à la grande salle tout en réfléchissant. Depuis quand Malefoy s'intéressait au Moldus ? Avait il réellement changé comme il le clamait à qui veux l'entendre ?

-Oh ! Granger ! Que me vaut ce déplaisir ?

Et merde, Parkinson ! Je l'ai pas vu venir, elle et ses soi disant amies. Elle reste avec elles car elle ne veut rester seule quand Malefoy la rejette.

-Alors Granger ? On ne veut pas cohabiter avec mon Malefoyninou ?

-Parkinson tu a un peu de... lui dis-je en lui montrant ses lèvres)

-De paillettes ? C'est parce que je suis une princesse féerique...

-Non, du marron, parce que tu es une lèche cul !

Et je partie en changeant de couloir.

Ah ! La grande salle enfin ! Je m'assis en faisant un petit bisous sur la joue à Harry, ce qui me valu un regard noir de Ginny.

-T'inquiète Ginny, ton Harry j'en veux pas. Maintenant que tu as jouée avec son minuscule bistouri cet été !

-Je peux t'assurer qu'il a rien de minuscule son bistouri !!

-Euh, ça ne vous dérange pas si on arrête de parler de ce qui est entre mes jambes ? Ça m'arrangerait !

Nous partîmes tous dans un fous rire incontrôlable devant l'air d' Harry et de Ginny, qui venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire à propos de son petit ami.

En sentant un regard soutenu sur moi. Je levai la tête et tombais nez à nez dans les yeux gris de Malefoy, assis à quelques tables plus loin.

Le rouge me montât au yeux. Je baissais la tête vivement.

Mais que t'arrive t' il Mione ! Rougir pour les yeux de Malefoy! Tu es folle ma pauvre fille !

En pensant à Malefoy, je racontit l'histoire qui s'était dérouler, quelques temps plus tôt.

-Dis Hermione, tu croies que Malefoy a vraiment changé ? Ron. Anxieux de me remettre dans la colère de l'après midi.

-Bien sûr Ron ! On dit aussi que les licornes sortent les nuits de pleines lune pour envoyer des arc en ciel avec leur trou de balles !

-Sérieux ? Elles font des arc en ciel ?!

-Mais non voyons ! Je plaisantais ! C'est juste pour te dire qu'il a des histoires qui ne tienne pas debout ! Comme le fait que Malefoy aie changé !

-Ah.

Ginny, était morte de rire devant l'imbécilité congénitale de son frère. Nous l'étions tous en faite.

Le repas se termina dans de nombreux fous rire. Ron en étant toujours la cause.

Je rentrai tranquillement. Une fois dans ma salle commune, Malefoy y était déjà. Plongé dans son magasine.

-Tiens Granger, il y avais çà. Devant le tableau. Une étiquette avec ton nom y était.

-Des fleurs ?

-Faut croire.

-Depuis quand les gens savent derrière quel tableau est notre salle commune ?!

-J'en sais ri... Mais eh ! Pourquoi tu les jettes ?

-Elles ne tiendrons pas longtemps.

-Elles ne sont pas encore fanées !

-Je n'aime pas pas m'attacher aux choses quand je sais qu'elle ne dureront pas.

-Pourquoi et-tu toujours aussi cynique Granger ?

-Malefoy, d'un côté il y a le cynisme et de l'autre le réaliste ! En plus je ne sais même pas qui me les a offertes !

-Et l'optimisme, la surprise, l'espoir ?

-C'est gentil d'essayer de me faire sourire Malefoy mais c'est pas le jour.

Je m' affalais sur le canapé à côté de lui.

Quelques minutes passait. Malefoy, toujours dans son bouquin. Marre de ce silence je lui demandais :

-Tu lis quoi ?

-_Les hauts de Hurlevent._

Devant mon air indigné, il eu un sourire en coin.

-Oui, je suis allé le chercher. Dans ta chambre. Pas très futile de le laissé sur ta table de nuit !

-C'est bon je te le prête. T'as gagné.

Comment dire non à de si beau yeux !?

**Promis, j'essaie de poster plus souvent ! **

**Bisous ! **

**Chrisy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut everybody !! Je suis gentille ! J'avais envie d'écrire alors voilà : **

**Attention :**** Alternative narrateur et POV **

**Chapitre 5:**

Dans une chambre rouge et or, une jeune fille s'éveille. Les yeux encore mi-clos, elle se rends compte d'une présence étrangère :

-Qui ?! Quoi ?! Quand ?! Où ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Raah Granger, arête de hurler !

-Mais que-ce tu fous dans mon lit ?!

-On a discuté des _Hauts de Hurlevent_ jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. On a du s'endormir...

-Mais tu étais assis par terre !!!

-Je suis venu dans ton lit pour pas avoir mal au dos...

-En quoi ça t'aurais dérangé ?! Tu fais jamais de sport !

-C'est pas tout à fait vrai !

-Si tu considère qu'enlever son écharpe est un sport, alors okey tu en fait !

Et d'un geste brusque, elle poussa le beau blond de son lit. Qui bien évidement, s'écrasa lamentablement face contre terre.

-Eh ! De un c'est pas vrai, je fait le quidditch, et de deux, je suis très doué dans le sport de chambre !

-Mouais, t'as pas fais beaucoup de bruit depuis la rentrée !

-On est rentrée depuis seulement 4 jours ! Et le quidditch, tu en fais quoi ?

-Dis Malefoy, c'est moi ou tu essaye de me prouver que tu a de la musclette ?

-Je … Euh... Nan !

-Alors ferme là et sors de ma chambre ! Tout de suite !

**Pov Hermione :**

Raah ! Mais comment s'était t' il permit de rester ! Permis de dormir dans mon lit ! Ce type est fou ! Et si il m'avait touché ? Je vérifiais. Mais non, mes vêtements était toujours sur moi. Comme je les avais mis la veille. Un peu froissés par la nuit mais sans plus.

Je vérifiais l'heure. Ouaouh, même pas en retard ! Je serai à l'heure à mon cours de potions. Une première pour cette année ! Je revêtit ma tenue d'écolière. Merlin qu'elle est moche ! Une jupe plissée. Merlin que c'est démodée ! Et grise qui plus est ! Eurk, une couleur horrible. Mais toujours mieux que le rose ignoble de Dolores Ombrage en 4eme année ! Bref.

Dans les couloirs, je courrai presque pour rejoindre mes amis dans la grande salle.

Eh merde ! Encore Parkinson ! Mais qu'avait t'elle avait a traîner prés de nos appartement ! Je ralentis le pas. Je voulais l'embêter, cela réjouirais ma journée.

-Granger, pour une fois que tu n'es pas en retard !

-Toi non plus à ce que je vois. Toujours là pour attendre un blond qui ne veut pas de toi !

-Tu peux parler Granger ! Personne ne de toi non plus !

-Donc tu approuve ce que j'ai dis ! Il ne veut pas de toi ! Tu viens de te trahir ma pauv' fille !

Elle se rapprocha. A quelques centimètre de mon visage.

-Mon Dragoninou m'aime !

-Par Merlin ! Parkinson ! Tu te brosse les dents avec la merde de ton chat ou quoi ?! Tu pue de la gueule, c'est une horreur !

Cette fois là, ce fut elle qui partie en changeant de couloir.

-Granger !

-Que ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

-Comment tu lui a clouée le bec à celle là !

-Elle m'a soulée. Et j'aime bien la faire chier. Et je t'ai déjà dis qu'on écoute pas les conversation des autres.

-Je me planquais. Je vous ai entendu malgré moi.

-Depuis quand un Malefoy se cache ?

-Depuis que cette folle me suis à longueur de journée. Je t'assure Granger ! Même un troll des montagnes n'en voudrais pas !

-Pour çà, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Je peux pas la voir en peinture ! Je ne la supporte pas !

Nous arrivions tous deux devant la porte de la grande salle. Nous entrâmes tous les deux. Ron leva les yeux vers nous. Son sourcil droit s'arqua en voyant Malefoy à mes côté. Je commençais à me diriger vers ma place. A côté de lui. Quand Malefoy m'attrapât le bras. Il me tira vers lui et le chuchotât à l'oreille :

-Tu va voir bientôt, que je suis bon dans le sport. Très bon d'ailleurs.

Il me lâchât et partie vers Zabbini, à sa table. Je me dirigeais vers la mienne. Je m'assis au près de Ron. Il me demandât derechef :

-Elle t'a dit quoi à l'oreille c'te fouine ?!

-Rien de spéciale.

-Si. Il ne t'approcherais pas sinon !

-Il m'a juste dit que si j'arrêtais pas de ronfler, je m'en prendrais pleins la poire. Ce fus tout ce qui me vienne comme mensonge.

Ginny tourna soudain la tête vers moi :

-M' enfin ! Mione ! Tu ne ronflais pas cette été quand tu est venue ! Je t'aurais envoyée un oreiller sinon ! Et ce ne fut pas le cas !

-J'en sais rien. Va demandée à Malefoy ! C'est lui qui l'a dit, pas moi.

Menteuse ! Menteuse ! Pourquoi ne je le leurs disait pas ? Je n'en sais rien. C'est comme çà, c'est tout.

Mon dieu que les cours passent lentement ! Rien de nouveau. Que de l'ennui. Ça allait encore quand les jumeaux Weasley étaient là. On s'amusait au moins un peu. Avec leurs pastilles de gerbes et autres …

Pour le midi, je ne pris même pas la peine d'allée manger. Le ciel était bleu, je fis donc un tour au parc.

Rien signaler non plus dans les cours de l'aprèm'. Mis à pars le fait que Ron dût aller à l'infirmerie parce qu'il s'était fait croquer le petit doigt en cours de défense contre les force du mal.

Ce fût avec joie et légerté que je rentrais dans mes appartements. Mais très vite ma joie retomba. Quand je rentrais, j'entendis des bruits venant de la chambre de Malefoy. Nan pas des bruits. Des gémissements. Oh je compris sa phrase du matin ! Le sport !

Je connaissais cette voix. Mais à qui était elle. Toujours est t'il que la fille criait de plus en plus fort. Un sort d'insonorisation, çà lui casserait le cul ? Mais non. Il voulait que je l'entende. Je n'entendait qu'elle. Lui non. La pauvre. Je suis sure qu'elle a le visage tordu par le plaisir mais que lui reste Stone.

Cette image me fit rire intérieurement. Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Faisant place à …

**J****e suis sadique ? Je sais, on me le dis parfois au bahut ! **

**J'ai donner le lien de ma fic à une amie. Je suis sure que elle se fout de ma gueule ! **

**Rien à foutre, j'aime écrire ! Na ! **

**Mais sois indulgente quand même ! **

**J'espère que ça plait toujours! **

**Bisous ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**H3llow les gens ! Comment ça va ? Bien bien ? J'ai lâchée ma série pour écrire ce chapitre ! **

**Alors review review pour mon sacrifice ! XDDD**

**Chapitre 6 :** Nox !

Dans une salle du château si bien nommé Poudlard, une jeune brunette explose :

-Parkinson !!!

-En personne !

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mes appartements ?

-Ce n'est pas que les tiens ! Mon Dragoninou y vit aussi !

-Ah je vois ! Bin maintenant que t'as fini, tu peux faire sortir ton énorme postérieur de ma salle commune !

-Je t'avais bien dis que mon Dragoninou m'aimait !

Sur ce, la jeune serpentard sortie de la salle sous le regard noir de la jeune brunette...

**Pov-Hermione :**

Nan mais j'y crois pas ! Parkinson ! Oh Merlin, je suis trop en colère et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Mais pourquoi faut-il que ce soit Parkinson ! C'est pour me faire enrager, j'en suis sure !

Mais non. Je me fais des idée, pourquoi voudrais t'il me faire enrager ! Il n'y a aucune raison !

Je suis comme même hors de moi... Mais il ne doit pas s'en apercevoir. Il reste comme même Drago Malefoy. Et je ne devrais pas être dans cet état juste parce qu'il a couché avec Parkinson !

Tiens, le voilà qui sort. Juste en caleçon en plus. Aucune dignité.

-Alors Granger, tu vois que je suis bon en sport !

-Ah bon ? Je pensais que tu vérifiais que Parkinson soit bel et bien une fille. Et si tu voulait me prouver quoi que ce soit. Ça ne marche pas.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que Parkinson, ça ne compte pas. Tu l'as quand tu veux.

-Genre ! Sois pas jalouse Granger. Ça t'arriveras un jour de te faire dépuceler !

-Parce que tu crois que je suis encore vierge ?!

-J'en sais rien et je m'en fous.

-Bien

-Bien

Et je partie dans ma chambre. Plus énervée que jamais.

Tellement énervée pour faire mes devoirs de potions, que je les laissais de côté. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit. Au dehors, la chaleur de ce mois de septembre avait laissé place à un orage si fort que les murs de ma chambre vibraient.

2 heures plus tard, je me rendais à la grande salle. Je m'assis à côté de Harry. Trop occuper à peloter Ginny pour discuter, je me tournais vers Ron.

-Alors Ron ? Ta journée ?

-Bien, bien. Merchi de chen inquechée. Ché chentille de cha part.

-Merlin Ron ! Tu pourrais t'adresser à une fille convenablement ! En gros, ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

-Mais chai faim !

-C'est pas une raison.

Je prenais un serviette et lui essuyait le contour de la bouche.

-Et voilà mon gros bébé. Tout beau, tout propre !

-Pff !

-Raah, j'en ai marre du potiron ! Moi je veux des pomme de terre !

-Des pomme de quoi ?!

-Nan rien Ron. C'est pas de ton monde.

Le repas passa. Harry toujours dans les bras de Ginny. Faudrait pas changer les habitudes. Ron mangent comme un l'homme qu'il n'est pas encore. A ma droite, Dean discutait avec Neville.

Je me sentie bien seule.

Je levai les yeux. Cherchant Malefoy. Il était assis entre Parkinson et Zabbini. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser. Mieux que moi en tout cas.

Marre d'être là comme une idiote. Sans manger. Je me levai. Et partie sous le regard de mes amis.

Je m'en fichai. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il s'éloignaient, petit à petit. Était-ce à cause de mon statue de préfète ? Nous avions été pourtant si liés pendant la bataille. Où à l'enterrement des membres Weasley.

Je ne sais même pas où je vais. Je trace ma route, dans les couloirs du château. Au dehors, l'orage et la grêle me font frissonner.

A bout de souffle, je m'assis au détour d'un couloir. Il n'y a personne. Tout le monde doit être à la grande salle.

Je reprenais mon souffle quand j'entendis des pas. Ça ce rapprochais.

-Te voilà toi !

-Que-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

-Te chercher pour notre ronde de préfet !

-Depuis quand suis-je censée la faire avec toi ?

-Depuis que Chang est à l'infirmerie. Nous devons faire sa ronde à elle en même temps que la nôtre. Et j'en sais rien ! C'est Rogue qui m'a dit qu'on devaient la faire ensemble ! Point barre !

-On a encore le temps. Le couvre n'est pas maintenant.

-On un quart d'heure de retard sur le couvre feu Granger ! Alors maintenant tu lève tes fesses et tu me suis !

J'obéissais. Abasourdie. Le couvre feu ? Déjà ? Mais combien de temps avais-je couru dans les couloirs de l'école ?

La ronde fut longue car il faillait faire la partie de Chang, celle de Malefoy et la mienne. Elle se fit en silence. Enfin, je ne sais pas si on peut dire que ce soit du silence avec l'orage au-dehors.

Ce fut avec un mal de pieds terrible que l'on rentrais dans nos appartements. Épuisée, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Oh et puis non, ce sera pour demain matin. Résolue, je pénétrai dans ma chambre.

-Oh Merlin, ce que ça caille !

Tête en l'air que j'étais, j'avais oubliée de fermer ma fenêtre. Il faisait un froid de trolls des montagnes. Je fermais la fenêtre. Tous devant la fenêtre était mouillés par la pluie. Qu'importe, ça séchera.

Je me glissais rapidement dans mon grand lit froid. Juste vêtue de ma petite chemise de nuit. Elle ne m'arrivais qu'au genoux et étais à minces bretelles.

Derrière ma porte, j'entendais Malefoy s'activer. Au bout de cinq minutes, une porte claqua et l'on entendais plus que l'orage au dehors. De plus en plus fort. De plus en plus près.

Je n'ai jamais aimée l'orage. J'en ai effroyablement peur. Prise de panique à cause d'un éclair violent à quelques mètres de ma fenêtre, je me levai.

Prise d'une pulsion que je ne saurai expliquer, je sortis de ma chambre. Toujours en chemise de nuit. Traversai la salle commune, enjambant au passage une boule de drap en satin vert.

Toujours dans cette pulsion incontrôlable, je rentrai dans la chambre de Malefoy. Il était dans son lit, sa baquette allumée, il lisait mon livre.

-Que-ce tu veux Granger ? Me demanda t'il calmement.

Calmement ? Bizarre. Mais je ne su que répondre. Je crois qu'il perdit ses yeux en voyant ma tenue si courte.

Toujours statufiée dans l'encadrement de sa porte, je me décidais à bouger. Sans réfléchir, je m'avança vers son lit, Tout doucement. Son sourcil s'arqua comme il sait si bien le faire.

Une fois arrivée à son lit, je me glissait dedans et me mettais à son opposé.

-Tu nous fais quoi là Gra...

-J'aime pas l'orage. Ça me fait flipper. Et j'aime encore moins celui là. Comme apparemment, ont a déjà dormis ensemble hier, je ne vois pas le problème. Bonne nuit.

J'avais l'air pitoyable. On avait vaincu Voldemort et moi j'avais peur d'un stupide orage. Mais très gros comme même le stupide orage.

J'attendis qu'il me pousse hors de son lit mais rien ne vient. Je sentais son regard contre mon dos. Puis finalement :

-Nox !

Et la baguette s'éteignit

**voilà ! J'espère que cela plait toujours autant ! **

**Bisous ! **

**Mon amie, n'est pas passée sur ma fanfic. Trop occupée je suppose ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellow tout le monde ! J'ai eu une envie soudaine d'écrire donc voilà. Mais j'ai un peu mal à la tête donc je doute du résultat... C'est de la faute de mon dentiste, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut que je ressemble à Vanessa Paradis. Il veut encore changer d'arc d'appareil pour un plus grand alors que j'ai déjà les dents du bonheur à cause de l'arc d'avant … Bref, ça me donne mal au crane … **

**Bonne lecture tout de même ! **

**Chapitre 7 :** Parce que c'est ta chambre ...

Dans une chambre toute décorée de vert, un jeune blond s'éveille. Il découvre en s'éveillant une jeune fille dans ses bras.

Oh il l'a connait cette jeune fille. Il l'a connait même très bien. Cela fait 7 ans qu'il voit cette fille dans les couloirs. Cela fait 7 ans qu'il partage des cours avec cette fille. Cela fait 7 ans qu'il l'a déteste. Mais cette année, tout a changé. Comment ? Il l'ignore. Mais ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il ne peut plus détester cette fille.

Alors en attendant qu'elle se réveille, il l'observe. Chacun de ses trait, il les regarde avec attention. Ces lèvres rouges remplies. Ces petites pommettes roses. Ces cheveux longs, éparpiller sur son corps et le sien à lui. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle est jolie. Mais il doit la détester.

C'est comme ça depuis des années, et cela ne doit pas s'arrêter. C'est en pensent cela que le jeune blond ôte son bras du dessous de la tête de la jeune fille. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il se lève doucement et se dirige vers le canapé de la salle commune.

Dix minutes plus tard, la jeune brune se réveille. Seule.

**Pov Hermione :**

Quelle heure est t'il ? Je l'ignore, j'espère que je ne suis pas encore en retard. J'ouvre les yeux. Le soleil filtre sous les rideaux verts, l'orage est passé apparemment. Attendez ! Les rideaux verts ?!

Et là, toute la soirée me revient en mémoire, la ronde, l'orage. Et moi. Dans la chambre de Malefoy.

Je me retourne. Malefoy n'est pas à côté de moi. Je tends la main. La place est tiède. Il doit être sous la douche.

Je me lève. Merlin que ma nuisette est courte. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Toque. Personne ne réponds. J'entre. Malefoy n'est pas là...

Je le retrouve sur le canapé.

-Que-ce que tu fait là ?!

-Tu croyais comme même pas que j'allais dormir avec toi en étant consentant !

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever cette nuit.

-Tu dormais.

Pourtant, la place à côté de moi était tiède. Mais je ne dis rien. Je ne dis rien et vais prendre un douche.

Dans la grande salle, il n'y a presque personne. Étonnée je m'assois à ma place habituelle. Harry et les autres ne sont pas là. Je dois vraiment être en retard. Qu'importe, je n'ai pas envie de me dépêcher. Je m'assois et croque dans la pâtisserie qui se trouve dans le plat juste devant moi. Citrouille ! C' a m'aurait étonnée.

-'Mione ? Mais que fais-tu là si tôt ?

-Bin je mange. En retard mais je mange.

-En retard ? M'enfin ! 'Mione ! Il est super tôt !!!!

-Comment ça si tôt ?

-Les cours ne commence que dans deux heures !

Deux heures ! Je n'ai vraiment plus la notion de temps. Mais et lui ? Que fait t'il si tôt ?

-Et toi Harry ? Déjà levé ?

-Je n'arrive plus tellement à dormir. Depuis la perte de Fred, Tonks et les autres. Je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

-Et ..?

-Et j'évite un peu Ginny.

-Tu évite Ginny ?! Comment ça ce fait ?

-J'en sais rien. Elle me tape un peu sur le système ces derniers temps.

-Dis moi, tu l'aime encore, pas vrai ?

-Bien sur 'mione ! Mais je sais pas. Je la trouve collante et pas assez présente à la fois.

-Ah.

-Nan, mais t'inquiète pas. Ça va passer.

-En tout cas, sache que moi je suis là, si tu veux parler. Ou pas d'ailleurs.

-Merci 'mione.

-Toujours là pour toi, double survivant de mon cœur.

-Harry me suffit tu sais. Et je ne serais pas le double survivant sans toi, Ron, et tout les autres.

-Harry ! Nous avons fait la moitié du demi du quart de ce que tu a fait !

-Non, sans vous je ne serai pas ici. Mais changeons de sujet...

-Bien.

-Dis moi quelques chose.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'y pense. Et il faut que j'oublie cette horreur.

-J'ai dormi avec Malefoy.

Il recracha son jus de citrouille.

-Deux fois.

-Tu … Tu...

-Je... Je... quoi ?

-Tu as couché avec Malefoy ?! Deux fois !?

-Non, j'ai dormi avec lui. Deux fois.

-Juste dormir ?!

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?!

-J'en sais rien, la première fois c'était pas voulu.

-Parce que la deuxième oui ?!!?

-Ouais, ou alors c'était la peur.

-La peur de quoi ?

-L'orage.

-Ah oui, tu as toujours détestée l'orage. Mais comme même ! 'Mione ! Malefoy ! La prochaine fois... La prochaine fois, viens me voir.

-Ce n'était pas désagréable.

-'Mione ! Parlons d'autre chose.

-Tiens, voilà les autres …

-Harry chérie !

-Le retour de la rousse !

-Hermione ..! Elle va t'entendre ! Et je te rappelle que c'est ta meilleure amie !

-Ouais, bon, j'y vais !

-Oh Hermione ! Tu t'en va ? Je viens à peine d'arrivé !

-Oui désolée Gin' mais... Euh... Je dois faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

En partant j'eus le temps d'entendre Ginny parler à Harry :

-Dis tu crois qu'elle m'évite ?

-Je pense juste que elle en a marre de t'entendre parler.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, tiens, mange ça, ça t'occuperas la langue …

A moitié morte de rire, je sortie de la grande salle.

[…]

J'arrivais au cours de potions avec un peu d'avance. Et c'est en m'asseyant à ma table que je me souvins avoir délaissée mes devoirs de potions la veille. J'étais bien mal foutue …

J'eus de la chance, Rogue était de bonne humeur -Possible ?- Quand :

-Pshitt, Hermione !

-Quoi Ron ?

-C'est normal que Malefoy te mate depuis le début du cours ?

-Que-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis pas dans sa tête !

Mais comme pour vérifier, je tournais la tête dans la direction de Malefoy. Et effectivement, il me regardais. S'apercevant démasqué, il baissa la tête sur son devoir et rougis ?!

Je rêvais ou je venais de voir Malefoy rougir ?

Peu importe, je retournais à ma potion -qui soit dite en passant, avais la bonne couleur-

Le cours passa vite. On enchaina directe sur le cours de défense contre les force du mal.

On nous appris a nous défendre avec un objet sortit tout droit du fin fond des cachots. Objet qui devait daté de bien avant la naissance de Merlin.

-Ça date du moyen âge ce truc ! Je vais pas me battre contre ''Frère-Tuck''* à ce que je sache !

C'était Ron. Évidement.

-Mais qu'en savez vous Mr. Weasley ? De plus, à l'époque de ''Frère-Tuck'' les sorciers se battaient avec ce genre de chose …

Que-ce que je disais, ça date d'avant Merlin.

-Bla-bla, bla-bla …

Qu'est-ce que je m'emmerde ! C'est un truc de troll du printemps !**

[…]

Bien sur, après les cours il fallait que je tombe sur Parkinson …

-T'as pas peur de passer pour la pouf de service coiffée comme ça ?

-Tu défends ton titre c'est ça ?

Pas tellement pressée ce matin, j'avais relevée mes cheveux dans une jolie couette, mes longues boucles brunes retombant sur mes épaules.

Après cette petite interruption, je me dirigeais vers mes appartement. Malefoy, sortait de la douche, juste une serviette autour de la taille.

D'une main, il ébouriffait ces magnifique cheveux blond. Quand il m'aperçut, je crus voir se dessiner un petit sourire du bout de ses lèvres.

-Joli tes cheveux comme ça.

-C'est une vanne ou tu le pense vraiment ?

-Je crois que je le pense vraiment.

-Merci.

-J'ai dis je crois !

-Merci quand même.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut sur mes lèvres que un petit sourire apparut.

Le repas ce passa sans encombre. Je jetais quelques petits regards furtifs du coté de la table d'un certains blond. Plusieurs fois, je croisais ses magnifiques yeux gris.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, j'enfilais ma petite nuisette. Jetai un œil de l'autre côté du couloir. La porte de Malefoy était ouverte. -Une invitation ?-

Je me glissais jusqu'à sa porte. Il lisait encore mon livre Moldus. J'entrai sans toquer. Il leva le nez de son bouquin, me fixa avec le gris de ses yeux, pris une grande inspiration puis me demanda :

-Pourquoi t'es dans ma chambre ?

-Parce que c'est ta chambre.

Et je me glissais dans les draps de satin vert...

*Pour les incultes, Frère Tuck est le moine dans Robin des Bois.

**Équivaut à : ''c'est un truc de fou''

**Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je suis désolée de ne pas postée plus rapidement ! **

**Mais j'ai bientôt mes exams' et c'est pas simple de trouver du temps pour écrire, même si j'adore ça …**

**Bisous à tous ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur :** Hellow le monde !! Dimanche après midi, il pleut alors j'écris !

Je viens d'apprendre la signification de mon prénom ! En vérité, Chrisy est une diminution de Chrysanthème. Et la Chrysanthème est une une fleur que l'on met sur les tombes à la Toussaint. Et il signifie Fleur d'or. J'aime bien …

**Chapitre 8 :** Tu m'a appelée comment ?!

Deux mois ont passés dans cet école, Poudlard. La vie à poursuis son cours.

Un couple s'est formé. Un blond et une brune ? Non, une blonde, et un brun. Dans les couloirs, la rumeur cours que leurs nom sont Londubat et Lovegood.

Rien de bien passionnant. Mais dans un coin du château, une discutions à lieu.

-Hermione ?

-Oui Harry ?

-Tu crois que Neville et Luna vont restés ensemble ?

-Attends Harry, tu m'a emmenée à l'autre bout du château pour me parler de Luna et Neville ?!

-Euh nan.

-Quoi alors ?

-Bin, tu te souviens, il environ deux mois, tu m'a proposé qui si je voulais parler ou pas, tu serai là.

-Oui et ..?

-Et j'aimerais te voir une fois pour pas parler.

-Bien sûr ! Je suis toujours là pour toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas ...

-Merci

-Bon on se retrouve mercredi après le cours de potions près du lac noir. Sous le grand saule d'accord ?

-Merci Hermy.

-De rien.

**Pov Hermione :**

Deux mois, deux mois que j'ai entamée ma dernière année. On est en novembre, les A.S.P.I.C sont en juin, il faut que je commence à réviser.

Oh non, ça c'est encore une réflexion de l'ancienne Hermione ! Mais je veux m'amuser ! Mais comment ?!

Ronald ! Bien sûr ! Il peut m'aider. Où du moins, je l'espère.

Alors après les cours, je l'accostais.

-Ron ?

-Oui 'Mione ?

-J'aimerais te parler.

-Oui bien sur !

-...

-Ron !

-Bah quoi ?

-En privé !

-A okey, bin viens alors.

Il m'attrapa la main et me tira à travers le château. Il nous arrêtât devant une porte.

-C'est quoi ?

-Ma salle.

-Sur demande ?

-Non. J'ai regardé sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Elle ne servait à rien et personne n'y venait.

-Alors tu te l'ai approprié.

-Exactement. Bon tu rentre ou tu attends que quelqu'un passe ?

J'entrai. La pièce était spacieuse, au couleur rouge et or. Il y avait un canapé, un buffet et d'autres bibelots. Je fis le tour. Sur le mur, il y avait des photos, de Quidditch, de nous, de sa famille.

Je sentait son regards dans mon dos. Je me retournais. Il s'était assis sur le canapé.

-C'est sympa. Déclarais-je.

-Tu trouves ? Vraiment ?

-Oui, mais quoique un peu trop … Griffondors.

-Bin tu pensais que ça allait être au couleurs des Serpents peut-être ?!

-Non bien sûr.

Je m'assis à côté de lui.

-Bon alors, de quoi veut tu parler ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ron, j'aimerais m'amuser. Mais je ne sais pas comment.

Et c'est là qu'il partit dans un fou-rire monstre.

-Ron ! Dis-je en lui tapant sur la tête !

-Oh nan mais franchement 'Mione ! Tu réalise ta requête ?! Bon, tu veux une Bière-au-beurre ?

-Juste un doigt.

-Tu veux pas une Bière au beurre d'abord ?

-Ronald !

-Désolé. Dit-t-il en se grattant la tête.

-Ce que tu peux être c*n quand tu veux !

Je me levai. Vexée et bien décidée à partir. Il me rattrapai par le bras, me forçant à me rassoir.

-Désolée Hermione. C'était une plaisanterie. Pour s'AMUSER !

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Allons 'Mione ! Ne joue pas ta sainte Nitouche ! Tout le monde sait que tu as couchée avec Victor Krum en quatrième année !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui Ron ?! Ça ne va pas avec Lavande ?

Et je partais. En courant. Je l'avoue.

En rentrant dans mes appartements; Malefoy était déjà là.

-Essoufflée Granger ?

-Un peu.

-Comment ça ce fait ?

-j'ai couru.

-Je vois ça...

Je ne saurai expliquée la relation que j'ai avec Malefoy. On se parle de temps en temps. Mais seulement dans nos appartements de préfets. En dehors, nous nous ignorons mutuellement.

Je n'ai plus dormis avec lui depuis deux mois. Mais je pense que c'est parce que je lui ai donnée un royal coup de pied en dormant et qu'il n'a pas du apprécier car il m'a jeté en dehors de son lit et j'ai fini ma nuit sur le sol gelé.

Donc nous nous parlons mais nous ne sommes rien de concret. Nous nous appelons toujours par nos noms de famille. Les autres ne savent rien du mini-lien que j'entretiens avec lui.

-Granger ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu reste là pendant les vacances de Noël ?

-Ouais. Mes parents partent en vacances sans moi. Pourquoi ?

-Bin, je serai là moi aussi.

-Ah bon ?

Je m'étalais sur le fauteuil en face de la cheminée allumée.

-Oui, vu que mes parents sont à Azkaban … Je reste pendant les vacances. Ici, à Poudlard.

-Je crois que l'on ne sera pas beaucoup. Peu de gens reste pour les fêtes.

-Ouais.

-T'a l'air blasé. Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

-J'en sais rien.

Le silence retomba. On entendais que le feu crépité. Cela dura quelques minutes.

-Dis Hermione tu a...

-Attends, tu m'a appelée comment là ?!!?

-...

**Et voilà ! Gros bisous à tous ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou tout le monde ? J'ai un peu de mal à posté, je suis en pleine révision d'examens … Et pendent les vac's, je ne pourrais pas poster souvent non plus car je pars en Angleterre tous le mois de juillet et fin aout, je pars pour deux semaines à bordeaux...

**Chapitre 9 :** Alors ? T'as réfléchie ?

Dans une salle décoré de rouge et de vert, une jeune fille de dix-sept ans -le rouge au joue- se fait toute petite dans un grand fauteuil moelleux.

Le jeune garçon présent avec elle, était tout aussi écarlate que le tapis sur le quel il reposait. Gêné, il prit tout de même la parole :

-Je t'ai appelé Granger, comme d'habitude !

-J'ai entendu Hermione.

-T'a mal entendu. Je sais ce que je dis, j'ai dis Granger.

-Je n'y crois pas.

-Je me fous pas mal de ce que tu crois.

-Je suis quand même persuadée que tu m'a appelée par mon prénom.

Le jeune homme, s'était levé. Il s'était approché du fauteuil vert de l'adolescente, avait pris appui sur les deux accoudoirs de ce fauteuil et regardais notre brunette dans les yeux. Son visage à seulement quelques centimètre de sa colocataire.

-Oui je t'ai appelée Hermione. Et alors ?! Cela fait depuis la rentrée que nous cohabitons tous les deux. Nous ne nous somme pas fait la guerre à ce que je sache. Alors quoi merde ! Pourquoi on en finirait pas avec les noms de famille ?! Devenir plus proche tu ne voudrais pas ?! Qu'en pense tu, Hermione ?

Le ton sur lequel le blond avait parlé sous-entendais bien autre chose que de s'appeler par les prénoms. Mais notre brune, n'avait pas compris. Ou n'avait pas voulu comprendre peut-être.

-Euh... Pou...pou...pourquoi pas.

La soudaine proximité de son compagnon de chambre, l'avais quelques peu surprise, et le rouge de ses joues n'avaient fait qu' augmenté.

Et c'est sans crié garde que le blondinet, se pencha pour embrasser la jeune fille. Qui bien entendu réagit au quart de tour, et avec l'aide de son poing, l'envoya valsé jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce...

**Pov Hermione :**

Ils ont quoi les mecs aujourd'hui ?! Par Merlin ! Malefoy ! Que lui était-il arrivé ?! On avait toujours eu une certaine distance. Et il l'avais brisé en un quart de seconde.

Je portait mes doigts à mes lèvres. Avais-je rêvée ? Non, les lèvres de Malefoy se sont belle et bien posée sur les miennes. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?! Il me parle de s'appeler par nos prénom et Hop, il m'embrasse !

En tout cas ce qui est sure, c'est que je n'irai pas manger ce soir. Je n'ai même plus faim !

Par contre, une douche ne serai pas de refus. J'entrouvre la porte de ma chambre, à l'affut d'un bruit qui montrerait que Malefoy est toujours là. Rien, je me précipite en courant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Malheureusement pour moi, me prends les pieds dans un tapis, et tombe lamentablement au pieds de ...

-Malefoy !

-Pourquoi tu cours GRANGER ! Je vais pas te bouffer tu sais !

Je me relève -vexée dans mon orgueil- et rentre dans la salle de bain. La tête haute de toute dignité que je viens de perdre au pieds du serpentard blond.

J'étais pourtant sure qu'il était partit manger ! Je fais couler l'eau dans l'immense baignoire. Je mets un peu de savon pour que cela mousse. Je me déshabille et me pose sur le bord de la baignoire. Je fais des ronds dans l'eau à l'aide de mon doigt.

Puis rentre dans l'eau. Elle est chaude, je suis bien. Je crois que je vais m'endormi...

-Granger ! !!

Je me sens soudain tirer hors de l'eau. Une vague de froid m'envahit et je commence à grelotter.

Malefoy -Parce que c'était lui- me tenait dans ses bras et me ramenais dans ma chambre.

-Lâche moi immédiatement ! Pose moi à terre ou je hurle !

-C'est bon ! Tu te calme oui ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie je te signale !

-Genre !

-Tu t'es endormie dans la baignoire ! J'ai frappé, hurlé et tu m'a pas répondu ! J'ai forcé la porte et t'ai trouvé inconsciente dans l'eau !

-Mouais. Maintenant sors, j'aimerais pouvoir m'habiller.

Mais il se retourna juste. Qu'importe. J'attrapais la première chose que me venait sous la main. Nuisette ? Tans pis.

-C'est bon.

Il se retourna et me regarda. Un regard pervers sur le visage.

-Même pas t'y pense.

-De quoi ?

-C'est ça fait genre.

-Je t'ai ramené à manger.

Mais pourquoi agissait-il comme si rien ne s'était passé ?! Peut-être parce que c'est le cas ? Impossible, j'ai sentis la chaleur de ses lèvres. Je crois même que j'ai appréciée.

-C'est gentil.

-C'est dans la salle commune.

-Merci.

J'allais voir ce qu'il m'avait rapporté. Un morceau de tarte et du jus de citrouille.

J'entamais la tarte. Il s'appuya dans l'embrasure de ma porte de chambre. Me regardant. Je bus quelques gorgée de jus quand il parla :

-Alors t'a réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit ?

Je recrachais mon jus de citrouille. Tentant vainement de reprendre mon souffle...


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur :** H3llow les gens ! Je voudrais juste remercier mes reviwers, et aussi tous ceux qui mette ma fanfic en alerte. Çà fait toujours plaisir ! Donc merci ! XDD

**Attention :** Petit changement, on commence directement par un POV d'Hermione.

**Chapitre 10 :** J'ai rien à te dire.

**POV Hermione :**

Je rentrai du cours de soins au plantes. En catimini bien sur. J'avais évitée Malefoy pendant deux journée entière. Ce n'est pas simple. Je posai mon sac, puis partait vers le saule près du Lac Noir.

On était mercredi et j'avais rendez-vous avec Harry. Mais bien évidemment, Parkinson trainait toujours dans le couloir devant le tableau...

-Tiens ! Voici Granger la Pouf !

-Tu sais Parkinson, je reste très optimiste à ton égard, Conne tu es, Conne tu resteras !

J'adore. La faire chier est mon passe-temps favoris.

De loin, je distinguais Harry. Seul. Forcément puisque c'est moi qu'il attendais ! Je m'approchais, doucement. Puis je m'asseyais à ses coté.

-Hi !

-Hi !

-Tu va bien ?

-Maintenant que tu es là, oui.

-Bon alors, tu m'explique ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu es tout bizarre en ce moment.

-C'est Ginny …

-J'en étais sure !

-Hermy !

-Bah quoi ?!

-Tu sais que je l'aime, de tout mon cœur même. Je l'aime et je suis très heureux parce qu'elle est gentille et charmante, brillante et sexy. Quoiqu'elle parle un peu trop... Elle est parfaite mais... quand elle embrasse, ça craint. On dirait un poulet. Tu sais, un poulet qui picore de la nourriture. Elle picore et picore et picore et quand elle picore comme ça, j'oublie que je l'aime. J'oublie qu'elle est gentille, et qu'elle charmante et sexy et j'ai envie de crier : STOP, ME PICORE PAS ! On t'a déjà embrassée comme un poulet toi ?

-...

-= =''

-...

-Si tu pouvais arrêter de te marrer comme une idiote, je préférerais !

-...

-Mais... euuuuh !!!

-Je suis désolée mais là je peux pas !! T'es un cas désespéré ! -toujours hilare-

-Rooh, t'es franchement pas sympa !

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me sortir là ?! -A trop mal au ventre à force de rire-

-Bon, j'y vais moi !

-Nan mais soi pas vexé ! Tu viens de me dire que t'a copine t'embrasse comme un poulet ! Faut le temps de digérée !

-Nan, c'est bon, j'y vais !

Il se vexe vite mon petit survivant ! Je retournais dans mes appartement pour tomber sur...

Malefoy ! Qui voulait vous que ce soit, franchement ! Tans pis, je vais comme même m'assoir sur le canapé. A coté de lui. Il va pas non plus me sauter dessus quand même ! Faut pas exagérer ! Ah, bin si...

-T'es au courant ? Moi et Pansy c'est terminé.

-Pansy et moi c'est terminé.

-Quoi, elle t'a largué aussi ?!

-= ='' T'es con.

-Ouais il paraît. Et au moins, t'es pas toute seule !

Sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivais, je me tournai, l'embrassai. Oui,oui moi. Et partait dans ma chambre. Assise sur mon lit, je réalisais ce que je venais de faire. C'est définitif, je deviens folle.

En colère contre moi même, je sortais avec rage. Malefoy, comme une statue sur le canapé. Je crois qu'il a fait un blocage.

Après avoir fait le tour de tout le château, je retrouvais Harry assit dans l'herbe. Je m'assoyais à ses côté.

-Bon, moi on ne m'a jamais embrassée comme un poulet. Mais j'ai embrassée Malefoy.

-Si je te conseillais de ne jamais recommencer, tu m'écouterais ?

-Tu m'écouterais toi ?

-Ouais peut être.

-ensemble- Ou peut être pas en faite.

-Et ta copine, Ginny ?

-Oh elle, t'as le droit de l'embrasser. Mais fait attention, tu vas te faire picorer.

Nous explosâmes de rire.

-On parle de moi ?

-Hein ?!

-Oh, salut Ginevra.

-M'appelle pas comme çà !

-Oh, salut Ginny !

-C'est mieux. Dis 'Mione, tu pourrais pas nous laisser en amoureux s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr, chère altesse royale …

Je me levai et partais. Je ne pouvais retourner à la salle commune. Je suis sure que Malefoy est encore en mode beug sur le canapé. Ron ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la dernière fois. Neville ? Avec Luna. Luna ? Avec Neville.

Par dépit, je retournais vers mes appartements. En passant dans le couloir, une jeune petite Poufsouffle de première année était là. Au tournant, elle me rentra dedans et fit tomber tous ses livres. Je l'aidais à les ramasser. Elle souria de toute ses dents, tout en rougissant.

-Mer-merci.

-Comment t'appelle-tu ?

-A-Annigane Rose.

-Je sais que je viens tout juste de connaître ton prénom Rose, mais j'aimerais croire qu'on est amies...

-Po-pourquoi ?

-Parce que si tu étais mon amie, je te dirais qu'un bout de réglisse est coincé entre tes dents. Autrement, je sourirais poliment en faisant comme si de rien n'était...

Et je partie.

-Convictions reniés.

Le tableau s'ouvrit. Je fis quelques pas lorsque l'on me jeta brutalement sur le canapé. Malefoy, rouge de colère m'avais expédié de toute sa force. Je m'étala sur la surface moelleuse sans aucune grâce.

Bien que déjà assise, il me dit :

-Maintenant tu t' assois et tu m'explique.

Je me redressais et pris le ton le plus détaché que je pouvais. Jouant la parfaite idiote qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

-T'expliquer quoi au juste ?

-Ton comportement ! Je t'embrasse tu réagis au quart de tour, et là, c'est toi qui m'embrasse le plus naturellement possible ! Tu change de comportement si vite !

-Dis l'ennemi de toujours qui tout à coup devient presque gentil.

-Arête ton ironie Granger. Je ne plaisante pas.

-Moi non plus.

Je me levai. Il me fit rassoir d'un geste brusque.

-J'ai attendu de pouvoir te parler pendant deux jours. Maintenant que je te tiens, tu restera assise jusqu'à ce que tu t'explique.

On risquait d'attendre un long, long, long, long, très long moment.

-J'ai rien à te dire.

**Et voilà ! Désolée mais j'étais bloquée. Je n'arrivais pas à terminer ce chapitre ! **

**'Fin bref. Le voici ! **

**Bisous.**

**Chrisy ! **


End file.
